Lucky
by Mikuxmew85
Summary: She was grace... She was beauty, but more than anything... She was dangerous.


_Author's Note: Well, this is my first ship on the planet. Parasite Eve was also the first game I ever played when I was 3. I've been wanting to publish something with Maeda x Aya for a long time. You can message, review, or anything. It's just a simple one shot and I hope you love it._

* * *

Lucky

She was grace. She was beauty. Never before had he been so stunned by a woman's presence before. Then again, being a scientist he never had many chances to be around women at all. Women were never his strong suit, it was always numbers, formulas, hypotheses, and test tubes. His mother had chastised him over the years about how he was never going to get a girlfriend because he was too wrapped up in science. When he laid eyes on Aya Brea, for the first time, he despised his impairment of being able to speak coherently with women.

"What's the matter? You can't speak English?" Daniel had asked him. On the research he had done on America, it seemed that there were quite a number of citizens or visitors who didn't know how to speak English. Thankfully, he wasn't like that. Naturally, he had some difficulty since English wasn't his first language, but he was able to understand and communicate, though slowly.  
"I... Mm... That is..." He had tried to get a word out, but _she _was looking at him too.  
_I'm Kunihiko Maeda. I'm a scientist from Japan._ A simple sentence was all he was asking for. Eight words to say to the scary man and the woman in front of him. "I'm...Kunihiko Maeda. I'm a scientist from Japan." Phew. He had gotten out the sentence.

Daniel and Aya had began telling him about the spontaneous combustion and the mysterious woman named "Eve" that was plaguing New York. He simply nodded along and listened to the story. When they were finished he simply folded his arms. He wanted to help, that was his job. He was a scientist and he devoted his job to cells and the mitochondria.  
"You believe us?" She had said, her voice soft but determined at the same time. If it wasn't for the fact of researching about the scientist in Japan that had cultured his wife's liver cells to create a clone, he wouldn't believe this. A similar incident was shocking, since it was so out of the normal things. As a scientist, he didn't believe anything without evidence. When he decided to help Aya and Daniel, he had no idea what he had walked into.

Through the journey that he had went through with his friends, he had gathered more research and found out that Aya was more than just a cop. She was beautiful, graceful, determined, and most of all... She was dangerous. More than once she had risked her life for the two of them and somehow she had been able to walk out of it all. He had noticed through this mitochondrial journey, he had noticed the simple things about the woman. How her blonde hair would fall over her shoulder and after a hard battle, she'd toss her hair over her shoulder and her bangs out of her face. Kunihiko worried about the well-being of the beautiful blonde woman and felt the need to empower her with lucky charms that he had gotten throughout his life. It didn't matter to him anymore that they were from his parents or that he had bought that were blessed by Shinto priests. More than anything, he just wanted her to be safe. He wanted to see her walk out of this so he could tell her...

_Aya, I-_

He was cut off in the middle of his thoughts by Daniel pulling him towards the jet that would take them out of the proximity of the battle where Aya would be fighting the Ultimate Being. His mind perked. Those bullets! Aya's cells were something special and as weird as it sounded, he couldn't help but study them. Someone so special even had beautiful cells. Those cells were the key to this. He tried to fish the clip of bullets out of his coat pocket but Daniel was pulling on his arms.  
"C'mon! We gotta go!"

"Daniel... No.. Wait I-" Despite his protests, he was pulled into the jet.  
"Be careful..." Aya said, and Maeda was sure that she had locked eye contact with him. Her gaze turned his blood cold and his face heated up. In her hands, he was able to see that Aya held the lucky charms that he had given her and watched her squeeze them tightly, her eyes following the jet. "Goodbye..."

Maeda could do nothing except watch in horror during the fight with the Ultimate Being. It grew every time he thought that she had killed it. By the time it reached maturity, he was practically leaning out of the jet. That mature being was hitting her and even from here, he could see that she was having difficulty fighting. Her steps had gotten slower. Aya looked at her gun and Maeda could only guess that she was running out of bullets. Fear filled his frame the more he watched. Eyes were glued to the scene and Daniel had to pull him back from jumping out of the jet when Aya fell to her knees in front of the mature being. His eyes widened and he wanted to help her. This was _Aya Brea _after all. Her hand reached up and a bright light shined out of it and he felt his heartbeat decrease more towards a normal rate when the mature being collapsed.  
"Is it over?" Daniel asked him, his eyes glued to the scene as well. No more than fifteen seconds seconds later, the being began to change once more. It's wings fell off and it changed colors. The creature was nothing more than an over sized version of Jell-O. A dangerous, over sized version of Jell-O. Aya shot at the creature, but it didn't even flinch as it came closer to her. No matter how many shots she released from her gun, no matter how far she ran from it, it just came closer. Maeda stuffed his hands in his pockets, a habit that he did when he was nervous. His eyes widened, those bullets!

"Daniel, I have these..." He pulled the clip out and looked at the buff man.  
"What are those?!" He yelled, seeing the gun clip in the Japanese scientist's hand.  
"These are bullets that were made from Aya's cells-"  
"What?! Gimme those!" He yelled and grabbed the clip.

Before Maeda could stop him, Daniel jumped out of the jet. His eyes widened in horror when Daniel caught on fire and threw the bullets at Aya. She dropped the empty clip and loaded her gun with the bullets that he had made. Thankfully, Daniel had fallen into the water so he was okay. Daniel was tough, Maeda knew that he'd be okay. His eyes went back to Aya who shot at the creature, now she was standing her ground. The creature dropped to the ground and began to disintegrate. Gel ebbed onto the battleship floor. Aya lowered her gun and looked at the creature. He held his breath and his heartbeat was quick once more. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and he couldn't help but smile. The strong woman that he tried his hardest to act normal around turned and began to walk away. The creature got up, sliding towards her.

"Aya!" Maeda called. It was the first time he had been able to coherently call her name to her face. The cop turned around and saw the creature and backed up.

"...! You've gotta be kidding me!" Aya shot at the creature. With another attempt he found that she was now looking at her gun and frowning. From what he was looked at her gun and frowned. It seemed that she was completely out of bullets. She held her gun and turned around and ran into the ship.

Minutes passed and seconds ticked by. Sweat was on his brow and he wondered what was happening inside of that ship. He prayed to everything that he could think of that Aya would find something to wipe that thing out, that he'd see her leave. Aya Brea couldn't die. She just couldn't.

"Not before I tell her..." He mumbled to himself. He noticed that Daniel was swimming towards the docks. At least he was alright. What happened? What was happening? She was out of bullets... Things were not looking good for her. With how exhausted she looked, it didn't look like she'd be able to use any of her mitochondrial powers. Loud sounds and crackling was heard and he felt his jaw dropping, the ship blew up. To pieces. There was nothing that survived. As much as he wanted to look away from the scene, but his eyes wouldn't obey his mind. A head peeked out of the water and he watched the water fly from her now wet hair. Maeda looked at the pilot who seemed to understand that it was now safe.

"I was born with a birth defect in my right eye?" Aya asked when Daniel and him were standing by her. Maeda nodded and noticed how she was gripping onto the lucky charms that he had given her.

"When your sister died, you got her right eye." Daniel informed, having gotten the information.

"...Maya's...with me?" Maeda watched as Daniel nodded. He reached his arm out, he wanted to say something to her. He wanted to touch her shoulder to comfort her, but... he felt it drop back at his side. It didn't seem like the right time or place and she just looked like she wanted to be left alone.

Maeda stood at the entrance of Carnegie Hall, bouncing on his heels.

"Calm down, will ya?" Daniel said and he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. Daniel, Aya, and himself had a 'hang out' that Daniel had called it to go and see an opera. It was shocking that Aya had agreed to it, after all, this is how it all started. It was the same exact opera as well. Turning, he was able to see a beautiful blonde woman in a black dress with a long slit up the side. She held a small black clutch and she smiled awkwardly. Looking at her, you wouldn't be able to guess that 2 ½ weeks ago, she was on a naval ship fighting for the survival of everyone on the planet.

"..." Maeda felt his face heat up at seeing Aya.

"Hey, get your eyes back in your skull!" Daniel said, clapping him on the back and knocking his glasses off of his face. He juggled trying to hold his glasses and exhaled when he was able to catch them. He swallowed and put his glasses back on his face. He heard Aya giggle and he felt like crawling under a rock and dying. Aya looked at the doors and motioned towards the door.  
"Let's go." She said softly, leading them inside. They picked a seat and waited for the opera to begin. Maeda was sitting next to Aya and he felt himself fidgeting. He'd never been in a suit before and to top that new sensation off, he was sitting next to _her_.

_What do I do?! _He yelled at himself.

No one breathed a word and watched the opera.

"Father, please give me permission to marry Eva." The Prince of the story said, staring at his father.

"I FORBID it! You know well what will happen if you do!" The King said, shaking his staff at his son. "Those who succumb to her beauty ALL die in horrible ways!"

"You don't understand! SHE is the one who has suffered after the deaths."

"She is evil! Guard! Grab her! Burn her at the stake!" The guard began to carry out the King's order to burn Eva at the stake. The Prince stepped in front of the guard and pushed him away.

"Father! If you are sentencing her to death... then I ask that you take my life along with hers."

"Edward..." The woman playing Eva said and began her solo.  
Maeda stood and felt the other two standing and staring at the stage.  
"Can you sit down?" The man behind them said. "We can't see."

The woman playing Eva's song stopped. Everything in the play continued. Maeda exhaled and sat down and continued watching the play.

He was hyper aware of Aya's every movement next to him. Her hand on the rest, his hand on the rest, but making sure he didn't touch her. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He was aware when she'd cross her leg. He couldn't really watch the play and couldn't understand what was happening. He felt the warm touch of skin and against skin and he looked down at his hand and saw that Aya's dainty one was on his. She was watching the play, and didn't seem worried. She didn't seem to mind. When he saw her hand, it was on his. _She _had put her hand on his. The lights dimmed and he glanced over at her. A small movement on her side and he felt something warm against his lips. The beautiful blonde woman that he admired so much was kissing him. She put her hand against his cheek and leaned closer, putting more force into their kiss. Maeda didn't want to admit it, but he had never kissed anyone before. Now he was kissing the woman of his dreams. He was just hoping that he was doing it right. As if fueling his worry, she broke their kiss. She smiled her bright, white smile and looked up in his eyes. It was a strange color, one that he couldn't be described. It was something that was purely her. Her and only her.

"They worked." She said softly, making sure not to disturb anyone as they watched the opera.

"...? W-W-What did?" Maeda whispered nervously.

"Those charms." Aya spoke. Maeda felt his heart speed up. Those charms? The charms he gave her?!  
"T-The lucky ones?"

"Yeah. I got lucky."  
"W-Well yes. Y-You survived and saved everyone." He heard that giggle and felt his heartbeat quicken even more. He was sure that he was going to have a heart attack.

"I didn't mean that. I meant you, Kunihiko..." She whispered. "I got lucky with you."

_No, I'm the lucky one..._


End file.
